


Fruit Cake Surprise

by erasergun



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, flaming arrow - Freeform, no triggers, odin's shit at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin wants to surprise his favourite girl in the world, but not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Cake Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was mildly inspired by the sketch Michelle did on her old blog of Odin and Ava with a burnt cake, but mostly just needed to write some flaming arrow!! Enjoy! <3

Odin was enjoying his morning greatly. He and Ava were side by side in the kitchen making a proper breakfast (instead of the usual cereal and toast) like Ava always wanted to, but never had the time to. Seeing as they had a free morning she had happily rolled on top of him and woke him up, excited to have a simple meal with him. She peppered his scruffy, unshaven face with kisses until he finally sat up, kissing her back before letting her lead him by the hand to their tiny kitchen, and here they were, hip to hip, Ava cooking pancakes while Odin burnt the bacon again. She squeaked at the sight of the significantly brown bacon and quickly saved it from the pan. They both swore simultaneously under their breath and then shared a glance. Ava giggled and nudged Odin in the ribs with her elbow.  
“Jinx!”  
Odin bumped her with his hip and she laughed before turning her attention to the pancakes again.   
_God I love her._

Odin managed to cook the eggs and bacon with only minor burns to both himself and the food. He and Ava sat at the table, pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and butter, jams and spreads set out across the table haphazardly. Odin made conversation with a full mouth, the hearty meal something he was sorely needing. They sat side by side, their dishevelled appearances not mattering a bit. Finally Odin stood up and pushed his chair away from the table. He collected his plate and meandered over to the sink as Ava finished her fourth pancake, coating her last slice in the pool of maple syrup on her plate.  
“C-careful, it’ll get as sweet as y-you if you put too m-much on it.”  
“That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Ava scoffed before stuffing the pancake in her mouth.  
“I-It worked though didn’t it?”  
Ava chewed silently before looking over her shoulder with baggy eyes.  
“Yes.” Odin smirked and continued cleaning up, Ava eventually joining in. When they were cleaning the dishes Odin looked her up and down with a puzzled look.   
“Is that m-my sh-shirt?” He said incredulously as Ava ran her plate under the tap. Ava pinched the front of the shirt with two fingers and inspected it, noting the nirvana smiley face looking back at her. She let the fabric drop again and shrugged.  
“My pyjamas, your shirts, what’s the difference?”  
“The f-fact that m-my shirts are too b-b-big for you?” He said in false thoughtfulness.  
“No, the difference is that your shirts are comfier.” Ava said, turning up her nose in an almost snooty expression and Odin chuckled.  
“Does it work the other w-way around?”  
“Don’t even try Casanova, you’ll stretch them.”

They continued their morning routine, Ava only changing out of his shirt 20 minutes before she needed to leave the house. She changed into her work uniform and tied her hair back while Odin shaved and pulled out his sketchbook,  glad for a day off of work at the workshop. “Right nerd-lord, see you later!” Ava said endearingly, leaning in the doorframe on her way to the front door.  
“B-bye.” Odin called in reply as he waited for the door to close. As soon as he heard Ava’s footsteps exit into the apartment building’s hall he strode to the tiny balcony, watching for Ava to drive their tiny lemon of a car out of the tiny parking building. He watched her go, no doubt she would make it to the florist's okay. He lingered on the balcony long after Ava had driven away. He went back inside only to fetch his pipe and he came outside again, this time with a deck chair they somehow managed to fit in their tiny cupboard. After some careful chair angling and potted plant moving he was situated in the perfect position. He reclined and lit his pipe, puffing it a few times as he relaxed, his body still full from the hearty breakfast that morning. Odin watched the clouds shift across the sky and found that he had gotten his sketchbook earlier,  but left his pencil behind. Getting up slowly and mumbling to himself he walked to the bedroom, smoking as he walked. On his return trip he set off the smoke alarm and he groaned in annoyance, grabbing a broom and viciously jabbing at the alarm, scowling the whole time until it shut up abruptly. Suspiciously abruptly. He finally checked he had everything he needed, and only sat down once he was sure nothing would make him get up again.

Odin’s pencil glided across the paper page of his sketch book, the dark lead lines coming together to form a drawing. Odin inspected the sketch, twirling the pencil in his fingers idly. Somehow, a random bust had turned into someone that looked suspiciously like Ava. His cheeks flushed and Odin was reminded how wonderful Ava was. She somehow managed to put up with him, despite being with him for nearly a year already. He blew a smoke ring in the direction of the sun, letting his thoughts float with the ring.  
_I should surprise her.  
_ Odin decided this was his new mission. He was going to surprise Ava and she was going to love it almost as much as he loved her. He said almost because he loved Ava far too much to measure.

15 minutes later he was on the subway into the city centre, mulling over what to do for Ava’s surprise. He popped the collar of his coat as he stepped out of the subway station and into the chilly air. He hoped Ava wasn’t cold in her uniform. The florist’s shop she worked in had terrible heating. He rubbed his hands together and looked both ways, still unsure what to do to surprise Ava.   
“Th-think, idiot. What w-would she like?” He muttered under his breath, sternly scolding himself. He looked around and saw a woman busking. She was singing loudly, completely off key, wearing an extremely loud and bright floral dress. Floral. That was it! Ava loved flowers!!  


Odin strode down the shopping plaza’s wide pavement, other people bustling past him as he bee lined for one of the few other flower shops other than the one Ava worked in. Business wasn’t big for flower shops when Ava was already so great at being a florist. Well, that’s what Odin thought anyway. Reluctantly he entered the shop, feeling guilty for buying flowers at any shop other than Ava’s. He mumbled a greeting to the far too bubbly employee behind the counter.  
_Amateur._

Odin browsed the red flowers looking for the perfect bouquet for the perfect girl. He found a mixed bouquet of poppies and carnations, and he brought them to the counter.  
“Ah! Going on a date are we? Haha!” The employee laughed at his own joke, his smile stretching his face so wide Odin wasn’t surprised his face wasn’t going to snap like a rubber band.  
“No.”  
“Ah, I see, just a casual bouquet. Totally believe that one man!” The guy laughed at his own joke again, smile unfaltering, and Odin wanted to slap that fake toothpaste ad smile off of his face.  
“Just tell me how much they are.”

 

Brief moments afterwards Odin was striding out of the flower shop slightly pissed off, rethinking his options. He went through the list of things Ava liked in his head. He couldn’t think of anything. As he looked around the shops, desperate for an idea, he saw Ava sitting with Maggie in the window of a Starbucks. Odin’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. He dashed to hide behind a cardboard cut-out of a chef outside a supermarket. He checked his watch and wasn’t surprised to see that it was well into Ava’s lunch break. He peeked around the side of the cardboard to see Ava leaving the cafe, Maggie chattering to her. Ava was squinting around the crowd and Odin pressed himself against the back of the cardboard cut-out. Too hard. The chef toppled face forward, knocking into an old lady. She cried out and drew some attention. Odin frantically helped the woman, stuttering apologies as his cheeks flushed, people around him staring. As soon as he was sure the old lady was okay he took off down a side street, begging whatever deities existed that Ava didn’t see him. The surprise would be ruined if he had to explain.

Thankfully he didn’t find a curious Ava on his trail so he cautiously returned to the main street, cheeks still burning hot and flushed. Eventually he came to another supermarket, sans chef cut-out, and the window was plastered with sales stickers. He looked at the sales and saw that lots of baking goods were on sale. Perfect.

Odin rushed home, arms overloaded with brown paper bags filled with baking ingredients. He dumped the bags on the counter and dug through their tiny bookshelf crammed with hardcovers to find a miniscule cookbook. Flipping through the pages he found a recipe for a fruitcake. Odin looked at the steps, wincing at some of the more complicated steps. “S-surely there are b-better cake recipes in h-here.” He flicked back to the contents and found a page titled ‘Quick and Simple Chocolate Cake.” Odin could hear heavenly chorus resounding through the kitchen as he turned to the page. His stomach dropped and he groaned. The page was missing.

_No bother! I’ll just get a recipe off of the internet!_  Odin reassured himself with this thought and booted up his sticker plastered laptop. Finally he was able to log on and went onto safari. Oh but of course even that wouldn’t work for him, of course the bloody internet wouldn’t connect. Odin struggled with the modem for 5 minutes but the internet simply wasn’t working. Odin swore repeatedly, getting incredibly antsy about all of this. After ruffling his hair significantly he returned to the kitchen, standing resolute in the doorway, staring down the bags of groceries. He was going to make a goddamn cake and nothing was going to stop him. Odin rolled up his sleeves, filled with determination. His face set in a stubborn expression, jaw clenched and brow furrowed. He slammed the book open to the fruit cake recipe and read the ingredients, mouthing exclamations of disbelief. _What the fuck do they mean by glace the cherries??_ Odin looked through the book for an explanation, and found one. _How am I supposed to do that in 2 hours?_ Odin rummaged through the groceries he had picked at random, hoping it would make a cake, and hunted the cupboards for anything he hadn’t bought. Laying it out on the counter he checked the time. _I have 20 minutes to make this cake and put it in the oven._ Odin set to work,

The next twenty minutes were filled with frantic fruit chopping and flour measuring. Odin struggled with mixing machine cords, whisks, egg shells and tinned fruit syrups. Finally he had something that… kind of looked like a fruit cake mix from the right angle. Okay it looked awful but Odin was out of time. He messily poured the mixture into a tin, scraping the sides of the bowl for the last bits of fruit and mix. He opened the door hastily and shoved the cake in, slamming the door behind it and sliding down the kitchen counter, exhausted and heartily confused. He sat against the oven, the warmth soothing his hectic state. Odin looked around at the kitchen and observed the bombsite he had just created. Small piles of flour were everywhere, and an open can of fruit lay on its side, syrup dripping down to the floor. Eggshells and nut pieces lay scattered across the counters, and just general mess was everywhere. Odin sat there, exhausted, but he eventually got up and began cleaning with lacklustre energy. He did the best he could, but there were still traces of his mess. He threw up his hands in exasperation and stormed off to the living room collapsing on the couch. He would get up in a minute; he just needed to rest… his eyes…

Odin was awoken by the stench of smoke. He tried to get up quickly, the realization of what must be happening waking him up. Unfortunately he tripped over his own feet, banging his cheekbone on the arm of the couch, and his elbow on the coffee table. He swore but got back up again and frantically made his way to the kitchen to see smoke pouring out of the oven. He yelled and turned on the ceiling fan and opened every window he could find before opening the door. Hot air and smoke bellowed out and he coughed heavily, stepping back and grabbing oven mitts. He pulled the cake tin out of the oven and slammed it on the counter, fanning the smouldering “cake”. He was sweating nervously and a stream of swear words was coming out of his mouth. “W-WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T THE SHITTING SMOKE ALARM GO OFF THAT PIECE OF BLOODY TRASH!!!” Odin continued to frantically attempt to get rid of the smoke before Ava came home. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already5:30, Ava would be home any minute.   
As soon as Odin thought this, the door opened and Ava came to stand stock still in the doorway. She arrived home to see Odin covered from head to toe in splashes of flour and cake mix with several small cuts and bruises. He turned around and she noticed a particularly nasty bruise on his cheekbone. She also saw the black lump on the counter he was frantically fanning. Ava and Odin were locked in each other’s shocked stares before Odin and Ava swore in unison. She rushed into the kitchen, turning the oven off and slamming the door shut. Odin abandoned fanning the cake to fan the smoke gathering near the ceiling, and then disappearing into the bathroom. Ava meanwhile tried to grab the cake with a tea towel to move it to the sink but the tin burnt her palms through the cloth and she yelped and dropped it, letting it clatter to the floor as she fanned her hands in the air, hopping from foot to foot. Odin returned with a hairdryer and some air freshener. He blew away the smoke and then sprayed air freshener to get rid of the smell, but accidentally sprayed himself in the face instead. The both of them were yelling and in various degrees of pain. Odin bumped into Ava in his blind confusion, and the both of them fell to the floor.

* * *

 

* * *

 

The couple later found themselves in the bathroom, Ava sitting on the counter tending to Odin’s cheekbone bruise as he sat on a stool. Odin whined as Ava touched a particularly tender spot with her cream.   
“Oh hush you big baby.”  
“S-sorry.” He murmured, flinching at her touch. Ava lowered her hands and put the pot of cream beside her, her expression one of mild scorn and worry. She used her hand to gingerly raise Odin’s chin to look at her. He looked like a guilty puppy who’d just been found out. She brought her brows together and looked into his eyes.  
“Odin.”  
“…”  
“Odin!”  
“I-I was trying t-to make a f-fruit cake!”  Ava’s eyebrows rose and she was suitably shocked. Odin sighed and took Ava’s hands, rubbing circles on her palms.  
“Ow!” Ava exclaimed, pulling her hands back.  
“W-what? Did I press to h-hard?” Odin said worriedly. Ava shook her head.  
“No, no, I just burned my hands in the panic.”  
“Oh g-gosh give th-them here!” Odin said, taking her hands and putting them under the tap next to Ava, running the cold water over her hands. Ava’s fingers were curled inwards, and his thumbs rubbed the sides of her hands gently as Ava’s palms became a little less red. Odin stopped the water and brought Ava’s hands to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to her palms. Ava flushed and giggled, her shoulders lifting to her ears.  
“Stop, you’re making me blush!”  
“G-good.” Odin murmured almost sultrily into her palms. Ava shook her head, realizing he was trying to distract her from asking more questions. She took her hands out of his own hands to hold his face.   
“Why were you making a fruit cake, Odin?”  
“No reason, I just did it for fun.” Odin said haughtily. Ava squinted and her lips thinned.   
“You’re not stuttering.” Odin sighed and looked at the floor, shifting in his seat.  
“I w-was going to surprise y-you.” He mumbled shyly, flushing slightly. Ava flushed in return and smiled softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Consider me surprised.”


End file.
